Fear
by DragonQueen
Summary: When the teenagers are invited to be on the show Fear from MTV they take it like it was candy! but, when something bad happens to Pan on a mission, can they save her?
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I've come up with a new idea for a story! Have you seen the new show on MTV? Its called fear and I love it! So this is the same thing but with a twist, and of course it's a bashing on Marron and a Trunks and Pan love. It takes place in the plantation, somewhere in the south. If you have seen fear, it's the one where they go to Miss Kitty's cabin. It's gonna be one scary ride so hold on to your souls cause here we go!  
  
(I am going to copy some stuff off the show and I don't own or fear or MTV. I don't own dbz but I will, oh I will some day you'll all see!)  
  
********************  
  
" I can't believe MTV is going to put us on fear! This is so cool!" Exclaimed Pan.  
  
" Yea, I know. How did you do it Pan?" Said Marron as she stopped from packing and turned around to look at her.  
  
" Well, I sent a massage to MTV from their site." She was going to continue when Marron interrupted.  
  
" HEY! I tried that same thing and I could not find a link to an e-mail address. How did you do that too?"  
  
" Full of questions I see young grasshopper. Well, after prodding Trunks to teach me how to hack into computer systems and a lot of practice, and a lot of court time, I got the hang of it. Then I finally found the creator of the show Fear and asked him to let us be on the show. I told him that we were afraid of nothing and told him if anyone quit, I would pay him one- thousand dollars." She turned around to face Marron. She looked back at her with stunned eyes.  
  
"Wait, you don't have one thousand dollars."  
  
" No, but Trunks does." They both started to giggle and they finished packing. They grabbed their stuff, jumped out Marron's window, and flew to Capsule Corp to meet with the guys.  
  
********************  
  
( before marron and pan got there)  
  
" Why are we going Trunks?" Groaned Goten.  
  
" Because this is our chance to show the girls were are way better than them. And remember, we can't use our power because lots and lots of people are going to see this so no powering up for anything." Goten sighed. He hated it when they can't use their real power like at tournaments or when they're on TV. That seems to happen a lot when you're a powerful fighter.  
  
" But, I'm afraid of ghosts." Goten whispered.  
  
" It's ok Goten, everyone knows its all a big hoax anyway. So there's nothing to be afraid of." Trunks said to his friend as they both sensed two powers coming.  
  
" That must be Pan and Marron." Happily said Goten as his mood suddenly changed.  
  
" Trunks ran outside to meet his girlfriend.  
  
" Hi sweetie!" Said Trunks as he saw Marron. (Soon I shall get my revenge; you'll all see it happen MUHAHAHHHHAH! (Looks around nervously O_o)  
  
" TRUNKS!" she screamed as she dropped her bags in Goten's arms and ran to greet her " Sweetie." They passionately kissed each other. Pan saw the scene and just about gagged.  
  
This is why she never liked hanging around Trunks and Marron at the same time. Oh yea of course she doesn't HATE Marron it's just sometimes Trunks gives her weird messages and then he goes off to make out with Marron. But, for the past seven years, she has fallen in love with him. She doesn't mind that Marron is going out with Trunks but it does bother her when they make out in front of her and Marron knows it.  
  
" So," started Pan trying to break the eerie silence," when are they going to pick us up?" Goten started hearing chopping noises in the distance.  
  
" I think right now." He said as a helicopter landed in front of Trunks's house. A person beckoned with his hand for them to climb on. They all saw the MTV logo on the copter. Trunks was about to pick Marron up and her bags and his bags when remembered not to use his super human strength. So, instead he mentally told Marron to pick her things up herself. (And no, they aren't mentally connected mates yet. All of them have mentally talking powers in my story!) Marron sadly picked up her bags and walked towards the helicopter like everyone else. As soon as they got all of their bags settled in they blind folded them and strapped them in the helicopter. After about 1 and a half, they finally started to slow down and stopped. The helpers grabbed their bags and another one got them in a straight line and followed their leader.  
  
When someone finally told them to stop, they were in front of an old house. Marron was last in line and she turned around to ask the person who was leading them but they were all gone. She told everyone it was ok that they took their blind folds on and when they did a gasp escaped all of their mouths.  
  
" Wow, dude look at the house. Looks like it's just to fall down and crumble." Pan said as she once again grabbed her bags and opened the door into the inside. She was amazed as she looked around because the room was more plush than she thought it would be. Not luxurious, but it had all of the essentials, like beds, and TV, 4 video cameras to record everything that happens, a desk with writing utensils and paper, and a very huge fridge in the back.  
  
" So, what did they tell us to do first, I forgot?" Calmly spoke Goten as he rubbed the back of his head just like Goku.  
  
" They said we have to go to the computer and read what's on the screen." Said Pan as she remembered what one of the helpers said to her as they got off the helicopter. They all walked over and Trunks, being the computer whiz, moved the mouse and the black screen dissolved as a window read,  
  
Hello contestants! This is a show where you find out all by yourself if this very ground is haunted. You will be all alone with the other contestants here and you have to have the cameras on at all times. The only times when you can have them off is when you go to bed or when you wake up until you can start the next dare. We have splitten you all up into singular groups by colors. Here is the list:  
  
Red: Goten  
  
Yellow: Marron  
  
White: Pan  
  
Green: Trunks  
  
The first dare will start at exactly midnight. Until then, you can pick out beds and wait until midnight. All of here that work at Fear, we wish you all good luck.  
  
And that was the rest of the letter.  
  
" Wow, all by ourselves. Do you know what that means Trunks?" Seductively asked Marron.  
  
" Shure do." Was Trunks's short answer as he picked her up and carried to one of the lower beds.  
  
"(Cough cough)" said Pan in an ignorant way.  
  
" There are other people here. US HELLO! ME AND GOTEN ARE STILL LIVING!" Yelled Pan at the couple. Trunks moved away from Marron. He walked over to the computer to re-read the letter they got to see if there was any hints in the letter.  
  
" In the mean time lets get all of our stuff ready. I CALL TOP BUNK!" Yelled Pan as she jumped to the top bunk of the bunk beds.  
  
" Well, I'm hungry so I'll just fix a snack." Said Goten as he held his stomach as it growled.  
  
~**MIDNIGHT**~  
  
" Ok everyone, I'm Goten, this is Trunks, this is Marron his girlfriend, and my niece Pan. Now that you know who we are lets get started!" Shouted Goten as he pointed his camera to everyone as he said their names out loud.  
  
" Ok, the first dare reads:  
  
White, you will go to Miss Kitty's cabin and wait for further instructions. Green will navigate."  
  
" ALRIGHT! It's my turn to show the world what I'm made out of." Spoke confidentially Pan as she got her gear on and waved good bye as she waited to start her first dare.  
  
********************  
  
YES! THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE IN RECORD TIME ONE DAY!!! I think you all would like to know I've given up on beating Final Fantasy and moved to more important things. Like getting to my adoring fans.( Said DragonQueen as she opened the window to reveal nobody was outside. She got an animae sweet drop.) " Umm DragonQueen, the cardboard people haven't gotten here yet.  
  
Uh oh,,,,, Oh well, until next time,  
  
Remember( it's all in your head.) 


	2. Who you gonna call? Ghost Busters!

Ok here's the next chapter, but I am thinking about taking this story away from the site and not finishing it. So, if you disagree or agree please please PLEASE email me at bsbcat182@hotmail.com. I would really love it if some of you responded. So read and enjoy possibly the last chapter of this story.  
  
***~~***  
  
As Pan walked outside, she felt a cold rush of the wind went down the back of her coat.  
  
" Does it have to really be this cold at night?" She asked herself as she walked more and more in front of the safe house.  
  
" Okay Pan, first up you'll see a patch of large hay bails. After you walk after those you hang a left. Got that over." Clearly spoke Trunks through the walkie-talkie.  
  
" Yea gotcha loud and clear Trunks." Pan walked right through the hay bails and turned left just like Trunks said.  
  
" Okay, next you keep on walking until you get to an old abandoned house. Walk inside and wait for further instructions. Got it Pan?"  
  
" Alright, lets see here, umm oh, I found it." She said out loud.  
  
" Alright, you have to get inside and sit in front of the table. Then you have to cut 2 inches off from your hair and then place it on top of the table to show your sacrifice to Miss. Kitty." Trunks spoke with confusion hid in his voice.  
  
" What the hell are they going to do to her." He thought.  
  
" TRUNKS!" Pan yelled in the microphone.  
  
" WHAT, I didn't do anything!" He yelled back.  
  
" You're not paying attention, tell me what to do next!" She yelled as her face got redder and redder.  
  
" Alright, lets see here, oh yes you have to sit in radio silence for 1 hour to call Miss. Kitty to come out and then wait for further instructions. Oh gee, that sounds REALLY hard Pan, sure you can do it?" Teased Trunks.  
  
" Duh, of course, sit here in a stingy old house and wait for one hour. Piece of cake." She said as he walked into the door, opened a treasure chest on the table, cut her hair, and then sat down.  
  
*********************  
  
(Back at the safe house.)  
  
" Do you think she can really do this. I mean she does have a big mouth." Marron said in concern. Then they both heard a loud snort from the walkie- talkie.  
  
" I think Pan heard you." Trunks whispered.  
  
" This is going to take awhile. Do you want to do something…funner Trunks?" Marron asked in a deep tone. Before Trunks had a chance to answer, they heard a big crash and a blood-curtailing scream from Pan. Goten raced to the walkie-talkie.  
  
" Pan, are you alright?" All she did was nod. They could see her on the computer screen sitting there stiff as a board. It seemed like forever until Trunks grabbed the walkie-talkie from Goten and announced that she could go back to the safe house.  
  
" Good, I'm getting my ass back before," she didn't finish as she saw a ghostly face pop from the mirror. Pan slowly started for the door, and she noticed it was a girl's face, not a women's face like Miss. Kitty. Miss. Kitty was black; this ghost's face was white. She took one more step until she heard the ghost speak,  
  
" Come to me, I need your soul to LIVE AGAIN!" it spoke as it was all the way out of the mirror.  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Was all she said as she ran out the door heading to the hay bails.  
  
" RUN PAN RUN!" Screamed Goten.  
  
" I can't run very fast( puff puff) remember?" She screamed back in fear and in annoyance. She tripped on a rock and the camera came off her backpack and fell to the ground pointing towards Pan. She got up not caring for the thing just in time to see the ghost coming.  
  
" No, no , no PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMAI NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Was the last thing she said as the ghost went through her body. The color drained form her body and she fell straight down to the ground. Everyone's mouths were dropped.  
  
" NO PAN." Screamed Goten as he watched in horror as his only niece fell. One of the strongest fighter's in the world, fell after one hit.  
  
" I'm going after her." He yelled as he was already out the door trying to sense her Ki.  
  
" Hold on Pan, I'm coming to get you." He said to himself. When he found Pan, he skin was a deadly white. He checked for her pulse and it was there, but barely and when he touched her arm, it was like touching a block of ice.  
  
" Trunks, can you hear me, over." Whispered Goten, not trying to disturb any more ghosts in the area.  
  
" Yea, I read ya. What's up with Pan, is she ok?"  
  
" Not really, her pulse is there but she feels like ice. I'm bringing her back right now." Goten Picked up Pan and ran back slowly like a normal human would. As soon as he saw the safe house Trunks opened the door and let them both in.  
  
" Man, she doesn't look to well." Trunks pointed out.  
  
" Who cares. She's a sai-jin. Just leave her on the bed and I'm sure she'll be fine." Marron lazily said as she sat down next to Trunks.  
  
" I've read the sai-jin biology, and they say that most sai-jin's can't stand the cold for long." Trunks said as he looked at Pan. It seemed like yesterday that there were running around in space looking for the black dragonballs. It also seemed like they never hung out with each other anymore. Since he asked Marron out and she happily said yes. He always thought that Pan and him were only friends until she frowned whenever Marron was around. Then maybe, was it true, did Pan really have a crush on him?  
  
*********************  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! How do you like t'em apples, huh punk! Anywho, read and review please, I'm desperate( by the way, that's call reverse physiology!) 


	3. somone is after your soul...............

Well, my internet connection sucks right now so I guess I'll start the 3 chapter of Fear and get it over with.  
  
" Yea, living out here in the middle of nowhere sucks because the Internet sucks. It's a wonder that they even have batteries. "  
  
Shut up ok, without batteries, you fuzzy pink ass wouldn't be here, so be thankful I clean out the game-boy, change the batteries every month and buy you allergy medicine every month too. So, if you want to lose those privileges, I suggest you shut up and go to your room. You hear me young lady, YOUR ROOM! (Tinisha walked away sad.) Look Tinisha, I didn't mean you were a bad person, or cat it's just, (and with that she left.) I'm sorry. Just read and leave me in peace…  
  
~*~(((~*~  
  
" We have to get her in a hospital and quick." Goten said as he looked at Pan and her staggered breathing, it was irregular.  
  
" Marron, read the help area and type in health problems quick." Trunks ordered his girlfriend.  
  
" Right, whatever." She walked over to the computer and typed it in. she read the long 5 paragraphs.  
  
" It says if someone gets superficial wounds, there is a med. kit next to the door. If more serious, there is a door behind the wheat mat next to the tiki god. Go upstairs and there is everything to cure anything. If you need more help, pick up the phone and dial 556-7829 for a doctor. Well, that seems a little easier than I thought." She wheeled around the chair and by the time she got to the angle Trunks was at, he had already burned the wheat mat and ran up the stairs with Goten right behind him the whole time.  
  
" Do you think she will be ok. I mean, I couldn't stand if it I lost my own niece, she's everything to me." Goten sounds really worried thought Trunks.  
  
" I'm sure she'll be fine. Remember that she's a sai-jin. And it's not everyday you run into the supernatural." Trunks explained.  
  
" Why don't you go down stairs and take a nap. You look hysteric." Goten just nodded, took one last look at Pan thinking it was his last and walked downstairs.  
  
" Ok Pan, lets pump some IV into you and you'll be fine." He said as he poked her with a needle and started the flow of the IV. He next noticed that she had some dirt on her face and wiped it off.  
  
" Wow, she has a soft face. Just like silk." He thought to himself. Then all of a sudden her hand twitched.  
  
" Pan?" He asked?  
  
*******************  
  
It was cold; she was huddled in a little ball shivering in her own thoughts.  
  
" Cold, so cold, must get out." She thought to herself. Then, all of a sudden, there was a white flash and some figure she could see, a tall man. He had spikey hair; black it looked like.  
  
" Wait, I know that figure. GRANDPA!" She screamed as she got out of her little ball and floated swimmed to his side. His arms opened to welcome her.  
  
" Pan, what in Kami's name are you doing here." He asked. Looks like he didn't change at all she thought after being dead for so long.  
  
" Well, I don't really know. I got on this cool show called Fear. It's when you go to haunted places and do dares to wake the dead. And of course with my dumb luck, I got to go first. My dare was to go to this lady's house and do stuff. When I was done, a ghost figure popped out of the mirror I was next to and chased me. I very well could of out ran her but we all promised not to use our powers because a lot of people were going to see this. Anyway, he passed through my body and I blacked out." She finished remembering how horrible it was to go through that.  
  
" Hey, I was doing the same thing, kind of." Pan looked at him weirdly.  
  
" I mean there is a renegade ghost going around taking people's souls to be alive again, but the person who gives up their soul also dies so I was sent to capture her." He finished with that unmistakable son smile on his face.  
  
" YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE UNLESS SOME ONE STOPS HER! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" She screamed as her loud voice echoed in her head.  
  
" Well, I guess you could look at it that way. But, there is one way to save yourself. You go into someone's dreams you care about and tell him or her. There is one catch, they can't be related to you and they have to like you a lot."  
  
" Oh man, that counts out Goten and Marron. Well, the only choice I have left is to go into Trunks's dreams." She thought for a moment.  
  
" Wait, what! I have to go into Trunks's dreams. You have got to be kidding." She screamed back at her grandpa.  
  
" No joking Pan. Look, I have to go but good luck! And if you don't make it, I'll be waiting at the main office for ya. Ja na!" he said as he started floating away.  
  
" Shimatta this sucks butt. Oh well, lets see here, how to get into dreams? HOW DO YOU DO IT!" she screamed in frustration. Then all of a sudden a black Manuel came out of nowhere and she picked it up and read how do get into someone's dreams.  
  
" Humm, interesting." She thought as she read on.  
  
********************  
  
Next chapter coming soon,,,,,, read and review. 


	4. OOOHHH Trunks is thinking..er dreaming a...

Okay, here's one for Fear, and I keep forgetting to say I DO NOT own Dragonball Z, OR a mongoose dog. Another inside joke. So, here we GOOOO!!! Oh yeah, SEE TRIGUN IT ROCKS AND VASH IS SO CUTE!! Hee hee Vash.* starts to drool* and doughnuts.* starts to drool even more* AND read my friend, Otacon'schick stuff. She's really cool. So NOW we can start!  
  
********************  
  
" Okay, so the book says to think about the person really hard and then you'll end up in his or her dream. Weird." She said aloud. She read over the book again just to make sure she didn't miss anything. She slammed the book shut. " Well, at least I know what I'm doing." She closed her eyes and opened her mind. She saw a short glimpse of Trunks sleeping, but what was his head on? " OH MY KAMI! He's sleeping on my legs." She started to giggle. Then Trunks started to dream. It was exactly when Pan got ran over by a ghost. She was running. " Did I actually run THAT slow, man I thought I was running way faster than that." Then it went right threw her. But. it was holding something it didn't have before. It was a blue figure; it looked like a person, but different. It was a female figure for sure. IT LOOKED LIKE HER! " But my body is like RIGHT there. AAAHHHH it took my soul!" and she saw the look on Trunks's face when he saw from the computer. He was in utter horror. " But why would he care for me? I mean I am like his little sister." Then there was a blinding white flash and it fast forwarded to when Pan was in the bed. " HA! I look like the time I was a witch for Halloween. My face is all white." Trunks was sitting next to her. His face was really concerned. He took hid hand to wipe off some dirt on her face. Pan's heart skipped a beat. As soon as his hand made contact with her delicate skin, he pulled his hand away. " HEY! What's wrong, I think my skin is very soft thank you." Pan looked away for a moment in madness, then looked back to see what would happen next. Then Trunks finally spoke. " Her face, it's so, soft." He put his hand on her face again. His face was getting closer and closer to hers. Closer and closer and closer until, " AAAHHH DON'T KISS ME YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" and she put her hand on her mouth. The picture faded away to only leave Trunks. " What the," was the only thing he said until Pan's figured showed up from the darkness. " Pan, is that you?" he asked. " DUH of course it's me. NO it's the milkman." She said madly as she walked towards him. " GREAT! That means you're okay." Pan's face got redder. " Let's talk about my well-being later. Lets talk about what I just saw." Trunks's eyes widened in surprise. " You saw that?" "Yeah duh, I was the one yelling at you. I mean for Kami's sake, you have a girlfriend and you were about to KISS me?" then she thought for a moment. She loved him too. Then she looked up at him with a Vegeta smirk. (Scary) " Pan don't look at me like that, you're scaring me like my father."( I KNEW IT MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA O.o) She got so close to him she could fell his breath come from his nose to her hair, ruffling it. He started to blush, Pan almost started to giggle, his face was a beat red. She went up on her tipi-toes to whisper something in his ear. " You like me don't you?" Then, unimaginably, his face got even redder and he looked away. " Good, cause I like you too." And she kissed him. Even though they didn't touch in the real world, the kiss was warm, like eating raw butter.( Nummy o.) They broke away and Trunks had a content look on his face, like of anyone shot him right there, he would die the happiest man ever. (THAT MEANS YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOOT THEM RIGHT THEN AND THERE CHIBI KENIE!!! O.) " But I hate to say it, my life is in grave danger. (And that line came straight form a book. Where else would I get anything THAT corny.) " WHAT AGAIN!" Trunks was really not happy now. In half a second he turned from the happiest man, or saijin, on the Earth, and now he is the angriest. " Well, Grandpa told me that," " GOKU IS ALIVE!" " NO! he was in this dream world where he found me. Anywho, I shall continue after being so RUDLY interrupted. That ghost that got me took my soul, and without it, I can't wake up EVER again, so you have to beat the heck out of her. Got it Einstein!" He nodded. " I'll kick her in the ass once for yea." He said softly. " TRUNKS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT MANY LITTLE CHILDREN COULD BE READING THIS, LIKE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. " What?" Trunks was very confused.( guess he has never heard of fanfiction.net. AH that gives me a fic idea. I shall write it when I have time. WHO AM I KIDDING! I never have any free time.() " Well, wake up!" Trunks blushed. " What?" Pan asked concerned. " I don't wanna leave NEVER EVER EVER NEVER!" " Stop acting like a baby! Oh and tell Uncle Goten that I said I was fine and kick Marron in the as- I mean butt for me?" " Fine yea. But how do I get awake. I feel awake right now." Then Pan had to think for a minute. " I'VE GOTS IT!" she yelled. " WHAT?" she came over once more and kneed him in the stomach. " OWIE! That actually hurt!" he rubbed his sore abdomen. " Just wait until I get awake! Wait, I'll never wake up if YOU don't get rid of that ghost." Trunks started to whimper. " What?" it looked like he was hesitating to answer. " Well, cough it up or else you will be coughing up blood mister." Trunks sighed. " Well, I don't think Marron will be too happy about the whole 'I love Pan now I'm dumping you' thing." Pan started to laugh maniacally. " Pan you're scaring me again." ( sweet.) " She's a puny human. No effense to your mom." " Pan, don't you remember what happened! The last boyfriend Marron had he cheated on her (gee I wonder why) and she beat the crap out of the GIRL not the guy. So you better be careful." Explained Trunks in a serious tone. " Aw, you know me, I can kick her butt. Don't worry." Pan smiled brightly just like Goku would. " Hey, I think I'm waking up. But how do I know this is real?" Asked Trunks in concern. " I'll put my bandanna on." Pan smiled again. " Bye Pan." " Bye Trunks. Remember my life depends on you." And that was the last sentence Trunks heard until everything got all wavy like in the 70's and those hippies (just had to include that, now didn't I?)  
  
******************** Trunks woke up to the real world. As soon as his vision wasn't blurred anymore he immediately looked at Pan to see a smile upon her face and her unmistakable orange bandanna on her soft black hair. " Well, might as well tell Goten and Marron, even though I doubt Marron will believe me." Trunks said as he got us and stretched. Right before he left, he got one good look at Pan's face just incase it was his last and left. Then, all of a sudden, the ghost popped out of Pan and smiled evilly. " I don't care if they know or not, I'm still going to keep this soul and become alive to get my deserved revenge." And she started to laugh like a banshee and got back inside of Pan.  
  
********************  
  
EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wish I could smile like Vegeta could. oh well. Oh yes before I forget, I might start a Trigun fic. It's another cool animae show with Vash *drool* so wait for the new story!!! 


	5. the attack of the jealous EX girfriend

Alrighty then I better get typing cause I am going to be on vacation time. AH the great vacation time, spending 12 hours next to your beloved 17 year old brother in a car going to meet relatives.SOMEONE HLPE ME PLEASE! (I'm going to borrow a line from Vegeta Goddess. Sorry!)  
  
******************** "WHAT! You're telling me you are dumping sweet me and going for that ditz Pan? I didn't think you would sink that down low Trunks." Marron practically screamed at the top of her lungs. " Marron, what about that guy I saw you with at the park the day before yesterday? What was his name? Oh yes Darren." Goten said innocently.  
  
"WHAT! YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Trunks screamed right in her face. "Yea, so whatcha gonna do about it boxer boy." Marron replied with hate swirling in her eyes. " Um guys, don't you think Pan is the person we should be worrying about now?" Goten quietly said desperately trying to stop the fighting that was going on between two friends. " You are right Goten," the lavender haired boy said as he turned away from Marron, he continued," Pan said in my dream that we have to kill the demon ghost thing that's inside of her. Then after we kill her, Pan's soul will come back to her." Goten started to scratch his head in a confused way.  
  
" How can you touch a ghost, I thought they were transparent?" Goten asked Trunks and Marron. " Goten you are getting smart, you're scaring me." Trunks said uneasily. Goten blushed at the remark. It was quiet for several moments then Trunks spoke again. " What if we made both the demon girl thing AND Pan's soul come out and they could both fight it out?" Trunks thought aloud. " That's stupid, she would probably lose anyway." Marron snickered. " Shut up Marron, you couldn't beat yourself through a wet paper bag if you tried." " Trunks if you could pull your ears hard enough, I bet you could get your head out of your ass!" Marron practically screamed back.  
  
" WHY YOU!" Trunks started to growl in his throat. (That's so sexy! ^_^) Goten was very angry. " SHUT UP!" he yelled in frustration. Both Marron and Trunks looked at him like someone just bit off his head or something. Then, under those eyes that were watching him he started to blush. "What I mean is that we need to figure out some way to get Pan's soul out and that little girls." Then they started to think again. Six minutes passed and Trunks jumped up with an idea. " Remember when the computer said they was some kind of spiritual guide inside Kitty's house? We could go back and grab it!" Then when he was finished. Goten started to applaud. ^_^  
  
" Well, who's going?" Asked Marron. Both boys looked at her. " Oh no, no way mister!" It was unavoidable. She was chosen and she knew if she went against both of them, she would surely lose. " FINE! I'll go, jeez." Marron walked over to the coat hanger thingy and got on all of the gear. Then she got an idea of how she could get another boyfriend (Laurie this is for you! XD). " Oh Goten dear," she walked over to him," do you think you could be a friend and navigate for me." And to top it all off she gave the puppy eyes. Trunks opened his mouth and put on finger in to show his disgust.  
  
" Sure Marron." He replied happily. Marron smiled evilly at him. (Can I just please hill her? I'm make an alternate ending for all you Marron haters ^_^) Soon as Marron walked outside of the hut, Goten began to speak out of the walkie-talkie. " Go towards the hay barrels and walk right straight threw them. Next to take a right until you see a metal gate. Next to that gate there is a dirt road leading to Kitty's cabin. Wait, there's no visual. We have lost visual I repeat we have lost visual." " Oh Goten, you are so cute when you talk all commando like. Thanks anyway." And that was all Goten and Trunks heard until she got to the cabin. " Alright, I'm here. What do I do?" " WELL DUH WALK INTO THE CABIN!" Trunks screamed. " NO SHIT SURLOCK!" Marron yelled back, a vein forming on her head. (Just like my dad.) " I believe from what the computer told me that the book should be on the little dresser drawer." Explained Goten.  
  
" Thanks honey bun. (Inside joke. Again *twitch*) Marron said in a seductive way. She could hear Goten gulp from the walkie-talkie. The blonde rummaged around the whole Cabin until she saw it. The dirty book was on the floor behind the drawer. She couldn't reach it so all she did was pick up the dusty drawer and toss it across the room. " Do you think you could be any louder! You could wake the dead with that kind of noise." The demi-saijin spoke. Marron shrugged it off. " Hey Goten, didn't you say that there was no visual, as in no one is recording this?" Marron asked hopefully. " Yeah, why?" "Well, that means I can fly or run as fast as I want." Marron sounded a lot happier. So with that she flew off in the sky. " Man, all of this equipment is dragging me down." Marron complained. " GOOD! I hope you crash and burn." (Doesn't everyone.) In about 10 seconds Marron was back with the dusty old book. Once she got all of the gear off, she tossed the old book to Trunks. " Happy reading bucko." She said with sarcasm.  
  
Trunks sat down on one of the bunk beds. One hour later he had read the whole book, twice. " We need a lot of candles." He said as he looked up from the book. He found out that he was talking to no one. " Where did those two go?" he asked himself. Then he started to walk around the house trying to locate where Marron and Goten went off too. He heard some noise in one of the west rooms. He slowly opened the door to find Marron and Goten making out. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the couple stopped what they were doing to look at Trunks. Goten started to blush. Trunks, amazed at what Goten and Marron were doing, just stood there looking at them. In return were looking at him for eight moments.  
  
" Like I said before, we need a lot of candles to surround the bed Pan is laying on." They broke up and searched the whole house for candles. When they got back together, they had 100 candles. " I think that should be enough." Trunks spoke happily. " Yeah whatever." Marron obviously didn't care. Trunks moved the bed that Pan was on very carefully out. Then he put the candles in a circle around the bed. Then checked the book again to see if he's doing it right. " Okay, the book says now that you have the candles in place, you need to say magic words as you sit beside the object and or person. If other people are there, hold their hands to increase the power of the magic. Next, but most important, you have to finish the séance before midnight, that's right when the spiritual door opens." He checked his watch. 11:30 PM. Good a half an hour is good.  
  
Then right before he started to speak the magical words, the little girl's ghost popped out of Pan with Pan's soul laying limply in her arm. " Hello there. I believe you want this poor, poor soul?" The little girl asked innocently. Trunks started to growl again, but louder. (*shivers* oh I love it when he does that XP) " WELL TOO BAD! I'm going to use Pan's body to get revenge on the man who lived in the main mansion house. Every night he would rape me. No it's my turn to kick his ass." She said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
  
  
" That's pretty tough words coming from a ghost." Trunks spoke with confidence as he looked through the book to find a magical phrase that would wake up Pan's soul. He was skimming the magical phrase page when the little girl finally asked, "Reading a book when your friend's life hangs on the line!" She looked more closely at the book and realized it was Kitty's book. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed like a banshee and started a little wind on the house. She kept on screaming.  
  
THERE!" he spoke. He found the word. " Vaminosea no'ptate shalitsa NOMORMOREEA!" And Pan's soul awoke and flew away from the demon like girl. " Thanks Trunks." She spoke. Her voice sounded sweet and soft. It memorized Trunks for a moment. " Pan do you think you could shut her up?" He looked at her with his father's trademark grin. " Of course Trunks darling." She looked at Marron. " And when I'm done with the little girl, your next slut!" and Pan was off. She came charging in a elbowed the monster like creature into the wall. The vixen's eyes started to glow a blood red. She moved her hand a little bit and a chest slammed into Pan knocking her into the far wall. As she got hit her body reacted, a bruise started to form on her arm.  
  
"Pan, did you see that! Every time you get hit, your body reacts to it. You better not get stabbed." Trunks sounded worried. All Pan did in response was she nodded her head. " Time to bring you down punk." Pan charged in again screaming, determined to win.  
  
******************** MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finished another chapter. WOW this story is almost done. Sugoi. anywho please read Chibi Kenie's story. it has me in it ^_^ laterz duders! Stay insane ~DragonQueen~ 


	6. the ending to two....evil people.

Okay this is the next chapter of fear! The last one and then the alternate ending where Marron gets slaughtered and no one cares ^_^.  
  
********************  
  
" Time to bring to down punk!" and she was off again. She was going at full speed when the demon moved 5 inches out of the way and Pan didn't know how to stop and she flew right threw the wall. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That was great! Do it again!" Marron screamed. Trunks gave her a death glare. The demon looked at Marron and bowed as if she had just finished a play. While she was distracted Pan sneaked up on her and tackled her and rammed her into the wall. The demon slid down the wall as IF she was hurt but was faking it. After 5 seconds her wounds began to heal themselves.  
  
  
  
" TRUNKS! How am I going to kill her if every time I hurt her she just heals herself?" Pan yelled at him trying not to keep her guard down as the demon was staring right at her. " I'm trying to figure that out!" he yelled back twice as loud. This scene reminded Goten of a movie him and Pan once saw. Then he got an idea. " PAN! REMEMBER THAT MOVIE WE SAW, IT HAD A DEMON AND THE DEMON WAS TAKING SOULS AND THE ONLY THING THEY COULD DO TO KILL HER WAS......" and he didn't finish in case if the monster found out before Pan did.  
  
Pan was trying to remember what happened in the movie and at the same time trying not to get her head whacked off by chairs and other things the demon was throwing at her. " I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE AGAINST THE SLAVE MASTER!" the demon yelled. THAT'S IT! Pan remembered. They got a priest and he splashed holy water on it! " WAIT!" Pan yelled. The demon stopped confused. " Time out. I only need 5 minutes. Thanks!" and she flew down to Trunks and whispered in his ear and talked about the holy water. Trunks nodded and remembered seeing some in one of the bags they needed for one of the dares. He ran down stairs with his super fast saijin speed and returned in a matter of minutes.  
  
He gave the blessed vile to Pan. She put some in her mouth and slew up where she was before she called the time out. She beckoned her hand as if saying 'bring it on'. The demon continues picking up items and throwing them at Pan. Trunks right them remembered they had a deadline and looked at his watch. Oh no, only 5 minutes left!  
  
" PAN! You only have 5 minutes to do it! Hurry!" Trunks said desperately hoping that Pan wouldn't be a ghost for the rest of her life. Pan turned around and did a "thumbs up". As she was distracted, the demon quickly sent a chair at her. Pan just barely saw the chair hit her as she was sent off fly towards a wall that was farthest away from the ghost. When she hit the wall, some of the holy water squirted out of her mouth. Pan refused to scream when she hit the wall. She got up, even more determined then before to kill the demon. Flew as hard and fast as she could dodging other chairs and books as she did.  
  
Trunks, being so nervous, checked his watch again. " PAN ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Pan was racing, being hit by books as she came closer and closer to the evil demon. A thick book hit her in the head. She saw the label " Lord of the Rings, entire book set". No wonder she thought. And went on again. 10 she was almost there. 7 a book hit her and stunned her for a second and she went on. 4 so close. 2 another book came her way. She dodged it and spit all the holy water on the ghost. 1 gong! Went the big clock on the wall. Pan started to disappear. Goten rushed from behind the bed and was next to Pan's dead looking body in seconds. He looked for any signs of life. Then he realized it was too late and picked up Pan's lifeless body to cradle and started to cry.  
  
Then they heard a big gasp of air and Pan was alive. She coughed a bit and looked up to see her uncle cry. " Jeez, who died?" Goten was so happy he started to hug Pan, wanting never to let go again. " GOTEN..*gasp* AIR NEEDED!" Pan whispered as loud as she could. Goten let go and started to blush. Trunks walked over and offered a hand to help her up. She gladly took it and was in his arms. Pan smiled and kissed the lavender haired boy. She broke the kiss and said to everyone, "Boy am I glad that was over. To bad Marron wasn't there to see it all."  
  
They all looked for Marron and they saw her in the far corner in a ball. She had a big wet spot on her butt and she was muttering to herself. " Serves her right." Trunks said happily and kicked her out the window.  
  
TTTTTTHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEE EEEEEEENNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I GOTS MY FMIRST STORY DONE! And I'm not going to do the alternate ending. Trunks kicking Marron out the window was enough for me ^_^! On your way out, please press the little purple button at the bottom left hand side of your screen, leave a review and have a nice day! Buh bye now!  
  
  
  
Please review?  
  
Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please! 


	7. ALTERNTAE ENDING FOR RINI SAIYIN

ALTERNATE ENDING! Just for Rini Saiyin. That brave person stood out, when no one would against the all mighty powerful DragonQueen. THIS IS FOR YOU MAN!  
  
ATTENTION For all you Marron lovers out there with weak stomachs, I'd advise you not to read this. but seriously who cares?  
  
(I'm starting off where Pan was alive.again) ********************  
  
  
  
" Jeez, who died?" Pan asked. Goten was so happy he started to hug Pan, wanting never to let go again. The evil demon showed up again and flew to the only person who really liked her, Marron. But even though the evil monster wanted to make Marron evil, she was WAY before that. WAIT she's not evil, she's a BITCH! So when the evil monster flew into Marron, she imploded from all the evilness that was inside of her and no one cared!  
  
  
  
" But what about the other missions?" Asked Trunks. " Oh yes we should finish them, just the THREE of us. All together. Happy knowing its just us. Here. Together." " ALL RIGHT PAN WE GET IT NO MORE MARRON AND WE ARE HAPPY SHE IS GONE AND NO ONE CARES." Trunks yelled. Then they all went happily down the stairs to finish the rest of the missions.  
  
  
  
Luckily they got all of them recorded before the last night was done. They were all happy they were down one member cause that meant more money for the rest of them. Everyone at MTV were so surprised they managed to finish all the missions before they got there after one day of delay and down one person after her... unfortunate accident. So then after they heard the story of the demon killing Marron, they all laughed and laughed till it hurt.  
  
  
  
AND THAT'S THE WAS THE STORY WAS REALLY GOING TO END, BUT THEN I CHANGD MY MIND. YOU SHOULD ALL THANK RINI SAIYIN FOR GETTING MY FAT ASS OFF MY BED AND TYPING AN ALTERNATE ENDING!  
  
********************  
  
IT IS ADVISED THAT YOU READ THE STORY AND REVIEW CAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I WILL FIND YOU!( not really, I just wanted to convince you to r&r.)  
  
Flamers welcome because I don't really give a crap for Marron and I respect all those who do like Marron. But if you are as dull as you look and you didn't understand what I was trying to say in this alternate ending, I will rephrase it for you: I wish Marron would just shrivel up and die and be gone with the wind. Thank you for your cooperation, and please, seriously, read and review. THANKS! 


End file.
